There's a spark in you
Intro This songfic is dedicated to Flameheart, because I want her to be happy, which she hasn't been lately. This is also dedicated to DayDreamyy Moo and Dogwood because they are also trying to help. Thats why i decided to write this song. I hope you like this, Flameheart. 'Believe' ��''I remember that last time you forgot to make it clear'' That you needed love thats why you were here But your fire is dying. You cant stop crying I cant find the sun But never forget what you've once known�� Flamepaw ran back to camp, tears streaming hopelessly down her cheeks. Cocopaw padded after her. "Flamepaw, don't feel bad," she panted. "I can't help it!" Flamepaw sobbed. "The thoughts won't stop coming!" "You're a wonderful cat!" Cocopaw meowed, sitting next to her friend. "Don't care what the other cats say!" "It doesn't matter. Thornstar hates me!" "Well, we'll show him," Cocopaw hissed. She led Flamepaw to the hunting grounds. ��You just gotta believe that there's a spark In you, and its bursting through the dark Oh oh oh And that magic deep inside Is something you can't hide�� Cocopaw ran up to her leader, and their friends Sunnypaw and Dogpaw followed them. Time for revenge. "Don't you ever call Flamepaw a loser ever again," Dogpaw hissed at Thornstar through gritted teeth. Prickling vines started growing around the cats. Flamepaw's fur began to bristle, and she felt energy slowly bursting in her heart. "I'm the leader of this clan," Thornstar retorted. With that, he flung Dogpaw onto the ground. A loud echo crossed through the camp as the vines kwpt growing. Flamepaw gritted her teeth into a low growl as light began to glow from her heart. Sunnypaw stepped bravely forward. "Leave her alone," She meowed furiously. Thornstar glared. "Watch where you belong, medicine cat," he hissed. He flung Sunnypaw onto the ground besides Dogpaw. "Get out. You're the worst leader ever," Cocopaw yowled. She sprang at Thornstar, but got flung next to Dogpaw and Sunnypaw. ��Hope just might be scarce But rememeber that i'm there We're singing just for you You don't know what you can do Oh oh oh oh Flamepaw's heart was slowly opening like a gentle but fierce rosebud. Nothing could stop her. The vines were growing near her wounded friends. "Leave them alone," she growled clearly, taking a step forward. David met Goliath. The vines were surrounding, and growing. The gentle snow met the harsh fire. The small bird met the mighty eagle. But she had courage. "Get out of my clan," Thornstar snapped, voice rising. Flamepaw stared at him, a blazing fire shimmering in her eyes. "You can't hurt me anymore. I am fire, and I am free!" Flamepaw stamped her paw on the ground, and a huge echo took place. Everything shook, and fire blazed around her as flowers began to grow on the vines. ��We're always there for you So let that light shine through You can be born again You don't have to pretend Where's all that spirit you hide All that fire can collide Your inner shooting star! Her friends immediately woke up, and glared at Thornstar. Flamepaw's fire blazed around him, and the power of her friends made it stronger. Flamepaw was free. ��Believe that there's a spark In you, and it's bursting through the dark Oh oh oh And the magic deep inside Is something you can't hide You just gotta let that fire shine Nothing else can stop you Breathing all the light Oh oh oh oh The magic deep inside Is something you can't hide Oh oh oh Something you can't hide Let that fire shine Cuz there's a spark in you To Flameheart This has symbolism. Try to find it in the story.